Little Witch Academia: As Time Marches On
by Osaru Sensei
Summary: It has been 20 years since Kagari Atsuko and her friends saved the world, and new students are enrolling at Luna Nova. Among them is a young puppeteer master from Sweden, her Norwegian linguistics-geek new friend and a Scottish-Welsh Jack-of-all-trades. Together they will navigate the day-to-day business of attending Great Britain's mot prestigious school of magic. Wish them luck.


**I missed writing so much you guys. ;-;**

 **So I recently got into Little Witch Academia (seen all 25 episodes** ** _twice_** **in about four days, first subbed then dubbed), and I gotta say I enjoyed it immensely. Naturally, enjoyment of a work breeds fanfic material.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Dear Amanda,_

 _How are you and Akko, and all the others in England? I'm doing fine here in Portugal, although it's still a daunting task I have before me, attempting to singlehandedly undo the damage Professor Croix had caused to the reputation of us magitek users amongst the world's magical community. But I cannot let these thoughts hamper my resolve. I must succeed in redeeming magitek._

 _I_ _will_ _succeed._

 _Your friend,_

 _Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger._

* * *

She could finally see it.

After two years of begging her father to be allowed studying abroad, Selma Hansson gazed along the stone path leading up to the Leyline terminal in St' Michael's Tower at the summit of the large hill. Behind her, her two puppets toiled with her luggage, their carved, wooden faces frozen in a serene smile. No longer being able to control her joy, the shorter puppet master broke off from her towering chaperones and jogged the last twenty metres up the hill. Carefully resting her hand against the doorframe, she leaned into the tower and peered around. Nothing.

"Huh? Shouldn't the terminal be in here?"

"Look up."

Selma flinched at the unexpected reply before tilting her head upwards. Floating on a broom some metres up was a young witch with fiery red hair done in two long braids draped over her shoulders. Over the witch's shoulder Selma saw the portal leading on to the Leyline to Luna Nova Academy.

"My name is Siubhan Fionnlagh. I suppose we'll be classmates soon."

"I'm Selma Hansson! Came here all the way from Sweden yesterday. I'm so excited for this!"

"Me too, to be honest!" Siubhan smiled at Selma before turning her attention upwards, towards the portal. "Well I hear they're pretty strict with punctuality for the opening ceremony, so I best be going now. See you on the other side!"

"For sure!"

And with that, the other girl took off through the hole in the sky. Selma was about to turn her attention back to her puppets when she heard a yell of surprise from outside the tower. Dashing out she was met by the sight of a lone witch on the ground, frantically grasping at her dropped possessions. "May I help you?"

The other witch visibly jolted and gave up a squeak.

Selma chuckled. "I see you've already met my servants. I'm guessing they're the reason you're picking your stuff up from the ground? I'm Selma, by the way." The other girl gave Selma a quick once-over as she continued cleaning up her things.

"I'm, uh… Tone Jakobsen, from Norway. I specialise in magical linguistics and numerology."

Selma giggled, as she saw her chance. "Åh nej, en _Norrman_."

Tone slowly turned her head back towards Selma, her mouth slightly ajar, before smiling back. "Ah, en Svensker!"

"*So why'd you drop your things all over the place, Tone? We can't be late for Initiation, you know…*"

"*I saw two people carrying luggage towards the terminal and thought I'd offer some help, got quite spooked when they turned out to be wooden dolls.*"

Selma giggled to herself. "*I made them myself, you know. My family does magic woodwork.*" as Selma started to help Tone collecting her luggage, the other witch looked at the wooden puppets before turning back to Selma.

"*… How were you planning on getting them up to the portal anyways?*"

Selma blinked. "*Oh gods, you're right! I was so excited to meet a fellow Scandinavian it completely slipped my mind!*"

Tone stepped up to the doorway in the tower and peered up at the Leyline entrance. "*I'd be willing to take one of them on my broom, if that helps?*" The next thing she knew, Selma had pounced on her and was shouting in joy and relief, while simultaneously directing her servants to take one broom partner each.

With the proper magic word, the two witches disappeared into the swirling, blue beyond.

* * *

 **AN: I apologise for the low quality writing, it's a new fandom and I'm just a smidge out of practise.**

 **"** **Oh no, a** ** _Norwegian_** **." "Ah, a Swede!" Basically Sweden and Norway has had a playful rivalry over the years – we tell jokes about silly Norwegians, they tell stories about silly Swedes. I just found it an interesting dynamic to incorporate in the main trio. I may insert more Swedish/Norwegian exchanges in the future, but mostly I'm just gonna let Translation Convention do its thing and let you know when they're supposedly speaking in their mother tongues.**

 **I do not own Little Witch Academia, that's TRIGGER and** **Yoshinari Yō** **.**


End file.
